Rejection
by FlameWater
Summary: Gokudera is use to rejection. It has been a part of his life since he could remember, but then he was finally accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Gokudera's View in this chapter.**

**Rejection**

**By Flamewater**

I have been rejected many times by others and it did hurt every time, but I didn't show how painful it made me feel inside. I don't let my tears be known by anyone.

"_**You are mixed. We do not trust you with the boss."**_

That had hurt because to be honest the Boss was okay with me being mixed, but the other members didn't trust me and I was forced out by them.

The Boss I worked for didn't know the reason why I left, I didn't leave anything behind, and my heart ached.

"_**You are a bastard. An illegitimate child and you are not welcomed. Someone like you is unwanted."**_

I have no control over how I was born. How can anyone hold that against anyone? It makes no sense.

So I'm not welcomed and I'm unwanted. I flipped the person off, claimed 'I do not give a damn', and left.

"_**No, You can't join. For you can play the piano and that is much too soft."**_

I flipped that person off along with swearing loudly and left with my head held up high. What does being able to piano have anything to do with being soft?

I'm not fucking soft, I'm not weak, and I'm not going to quit trying to find someone in Italy to let me join. Like hell I'll ever give up.

"_**No mafia family in Italy will accept you."**_

I have tried mafia family after mafia family, but none of them accepted me. Some said I could join and within a week they find out something like 'Not pure Italian, Not born from marriage, and Being able to play the piano'. Afterwards I get kicked out and tossed away as if I was useless. As if I was some kind of disease.

Most people would give up and believe it is completely hopeless. I'm not that type of person. I'm stubborn as hell, I will keep on trying, and I won't give up on finding a mafia family that would accept me. Despite all of my flaws. Not being all Italian, not being born from marriage, and having a past history with the piano.

I went to Japan and you know something I found one who accepted me. Who saved me from blowing myself up by putting out the dynamite despite the fact I had been attacking him and yet he saved me. Amazing. I will not fail him. I will not fail the Tenth and I will be his right hand man. I'm willing to die for him.

"The tenth accepted me. I will be the best right hand man and I won't fail him. He counts on me." I said to myself happily, a bright smile on my lips, and I closed my eyes before going to sleep. To think I had thought him to be unworthy and weak, but he proved me wrong. The tenth is worthy and if anyone says that he is not. I will fucking kill them and make them regret saying those words.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Gokudera's View.**

**Rejection**

**By Flamewater**

I tend to reject everyone and let them handle my rejection. I do not reject the Tenth for he is different from everyone else.

Yamamoto has been following me, chatting with me, and he is always too close to either me or the Tenth. I do not like my personal bubble being invaded and sometimes it feels a bit crowed.

The only reason why I have not blown Yamamoto up with my dynamite is because it would make the Tenth sad for he counts Yamamoto as a friend.

I give a lot of rejections and some would say it might be because throughout my life I have been rejected by others. Maybe that is true or maybe it is false, but I really don't care. All I know is that I do not want to be rejected by the Tenth, I want to be his right hand man, and I want to be there to help him.

I doubt my rejections towards Yamamoto hurt at all. I find my rejections to be meaningless and not worth much at all. Who would care about my rejections?

The Tenth's rejection would be hurt a lot, but mine wouldn't hurt anyone.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
